Provision of proper fuel injection structures in turbine engines has long been difficult. Fuel injection must be considered in connection with combustor geometry for any of a variety of reasons. For one, as fuel is injected through the fuel injector, it must burn in a stabilized fashion within a particular area of the combustor.
In addition, the distribution of fuel by the fuel injector must be such that hot spots within the combustor are not created as such hot spots lead to premature deterioration of the combustor.
It is also desirable that the injectors be such that full and complete combustion of the fuel occurs, at least to the extent that carbon build-up within the combustor will not occur. Such carbon build-up is undesirable in that it may increase the rate of absorption of radiant energy from the combusting fuel and lead to the development of hot spots. Perhaps more importantly, when carbon build-up occurs, ultimately fragments of the carbon will break free and exit the combustor to pass through the turbine nozzle to the turbine wheel. These structures may be eroded by the carbon particles and will commensurately have their lives shortened.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above problems.